Polly's Sweet Surprise
by Phoenix710
Summary: Polly is due to give birth soon, and Francine decides to call up the Road Rovers, and give them the news of the happy occasion. The canine team heads down to spend their time off with their friends. However, Storm and Cheese escape. Can they be stopped?
1. Good Morning, Little Tokyo!

****

**Polly's Sweet Surprise**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710**

**Summary:**** Polly is due to give birth to a baby girl soon, and she and Speedy have decided to name their daughter Aiko, which is Japanese for 'Beloved One'. However, Cheese is broken out of prison by Capt. Zachary Storm, and the two villains decide to team up so that they can steal the secrets of the Pizza Cats' weapons. Of course, the Road Rovers come in to Little Tokyo hot on Storm's heels, and the two teams of heroes must join forces yet again to save the day. Let's join the action.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not claim any rights whatsoever to either Road Rovers or Samurai Pizza Cats, or to any of the characters associated with either of the two series. Road Rovers is a registered trademark of Warner Brothers, and Samurai Pizza Cats is a registered trademark of Saban. However, all original characters (Aiko, Samantha, Kasha, Alexander, Cassie, Kayla, Karina, and Alek, as well as the Stealth Rover, and the Rovers' Sirius Mk. 1A armor suits), are products of my imagination.**

**Chapter One: Good Morning, Little Tokyo!**

It had been nearly nine months now, since Guido and Lucille had gotten married, and Polly had announced that she was pregnant. She had been informed by Dr. Tanaka that she and Speedy would soon be the proud parents of a baby girl, so they had decided to name her Aiko, meaning 'Beloved one'. They had spent the last few months trying to balance their jobs, buying clothing and supplies for Aiko, and enduring Polly's hellish mood swings. Guido had been on the receiving end of one of them two weeks ago, and Francine hoped that nobody would notice the plaster on part of the wall. Polly had felt horrible afterwards, and Speedy had taken her down to get some special pills from Dr. Tanaka, which would help to lessen the effects of Polly's pregnancy, such as the morning sickness, and the mood swings. Since she'd started taking the pills, Polly was pretty much back to her normal self now, aside from having put on some weight, and she'd also developed some odd food cravings. She came out of the shower, and found Speedy waiting for her. He smiled, and said, "Good morning, Kitten. How's my lovely Pollyanna doing today?" She replied, "A little tired, but I'm just fine otherwise. Thank you for asking, Speedy." He walked over and kissed her, and then the two of them walked downstairs for breakfast. They arrived in the kitchen at the same time as Good Bird and Carla, to find Francine already dishing up some eggs, bacon, and hashbrowns. Guido and Lucille came down a few minutes later, and they all greeted one another. Francine had been steadily dating Captain Kiryu for the past five months, and she absolutely loved spending time with him. Since it had been quiet in Little Tokyo for the past nine months, since Cheese's last defeat, Princess Vi had authorized Captain Kiryu to take the day off, and he had agreed to pick Francine up at 10:00am, for a day of fun and sightseeing. Somehow, the New York Pizza Cats had found out about Polly being pregnant, and had flown into the city, so that they could be there to witness the event. They'd been coming by at least once a day, and Speedy dreaded their visits, especially Sundance. At least Cosmo could keep his mouth shut, at times, and Dee Dee was the smart one of the three. The three cats from New York walked in, and Dee Dee said, "Sundance, if I hear so much as ONE snide remark from you, I'll toss you out through a window. Understand?" Sundance replied nervously, "Yes, Dee Dee…I'll be good." Once they got inside, Dee Dee said, "Polly, congratulations! I just know you and Speedy are going to be wonderful parents." As always, Sundance had to smart off. He said, "Hah..I'm still surprised that she even went through and married the shrimp, but now she's having his kid?" Polly stood up, and looked Sundance in the eyes with a look of pure rage. She screamed, **"DON'T YOU DARE INSULT MY SPEEDY THAT WAY, YOU LOUSY LITTLE IMP!!! GET OVER HERE SO I CAN SHARPEN MY CLAWS ON YOUR SPINE!!!" **She grabbed hold of Sundance, and smashed her fist into his face as hard as she could, sending him out through the open door. Dee Dee and Cosmo both shuddered, since they knew that Polly wouldn't hesitate to make good on her threat. Speedy went outside as well, and looked Sundance over. The smart-mouthed feline was wiping blood from his lip, and Speedy said, "You know, you've got a lot of nerve, insulting Polly like that. You're lucky she didn't kill you, or at the very least, put you in the hospital." Sundance, however, hadn't learned his lesson, and said, "Hah…you'll be lucky if you don't wind up in the hospital, due to her mood swings, short stuff." That did it. Speedy walked over, and drilled a powerful uppercut into Sundance's face, sending him skidding back into the pizza parlor. Francine brought her frying pan crashing down on his head, Good Bird kicked him in the gut, and Guido decked him in the nose, before Polly brought her fist down on his head, knocking him out. She smiled, and said, "Ahhh…that felt good." Speedy hugged her, and said, "Thanks for sticking up for me, Polly." She replied, "Speedy, nobody is gonna get away with insulting you, or trying to make you think that I'm upset at you for getting me pregnant. I'm overjoyed to be having YOUR daughter, just like I'm happy beyond what words can express, to be your wife. I love you, Speedy, and nothing will ever change that." He kissed her, and said, "I love you too, Polly…and I always will." Francine finished washing off the pan that she'd belted Sundance with, after Good Bird pounded the dent from his thick skull out of it. She said, "Hey…I just got a wonderful idea, Polly. Let's call up your canine friends, the Road Rovers, and have them come down to celebrate the birth of your daughter. After all, you worked well together against the Holy Voice, and you stopped Cheese together, so I think it's only fair that they should be given the news." Polly replied, "Francine, that's a great idea!" Francine punched in the long-distance number that Hunter had given her, before they'd left after their last meeting, and, after a short wait, Colleen's voice came on. She said, "Oh…Francine…it's nice to hear from you again. How's everything down there in Little Tokyo?" Francine smiled, and replied, "We're all fine here. I just thought I'd call you up, and give you the happy news. Polly's pregnant with a little girl. She and Speedy decided to name her Aiko." Colleen replied, "Oh, how lovely! I'm sure Huntie won't mind coming down. In fact, we were just talking about all of us taking a vacation anyway, so we could spend it with you." Francine replied, "Sounds great. We'll be waiting for you. Bye!" Colleen hung up the phone, and rushed off to let Hunter know. She walked into their room, and said, "Huntie, I just got a call from Francine, down in Little Tokyo. Polly's pregnant, and I was just talking about going down there for our vacation. We could lend the Pizza Cats a hand while we're down there, and Samantha and I could give Polly a hand with giving birth, once it's time." Hunter replied, "Sounds great, sweetheart. Let's go talk to the others." They announced their plans to all the other Rovers, and they were eager to go. The Master approved their trip, and Starlight said, "Hunter, have fun out there. I'll watch the kids until you all come home." Hunter hugged his mother, and so did Colleen. They let the kids know what was going on, and promised to bring back souveneirs from their trip. Just in case, they stopped at the armory, packed their weapons and armor, and Colleen grabbed a field medical kit. Once they were all ready to go, they boarded the Stealth Rover, and took off.

**Back in Little Tokyo…**

Francine said, "Well, they're on their way. Colleen sounded perfectly happy to come down here, and so did the others." Speedy replied, "Great! They're a lot of fun to hang around with, and if Cheese pulls another one of his Houdini acts, he'll really be in trouble." Polly replied, "I hope Sundance keeps his mouth shut while they're here, or else Colleen won't think twice about kicking him across the city. We all know how bad it is to insult Hunter around her." They all laughed at the thought of Colleen kicking Sundance around the city like a soccer ball, and then started getting the place ready for their friends' arrival.

**Next Chapter: The Rovers arrive in Japan, and they meet up with the Pizza Cats again. They all discuss what they've been up to since their last meeting. The New York Pizza Cats pay another visit, and Sundance makes the BIG mistake of ticking off BOTH Hunter and Colleen. In the meantime, Storm busts out of prison, and he then breaks out Big Cheese, and the two villains begin plotting how they'll steal the secrets of the Pizza Cats' weapons. Join us next time for Chapter Two: Reunions, Beatings, and Jailbreaks.**


	2. Reunions, Beatings, and Jailbreaks

****

**Polly's Sweet Surprise **

****

**Story by: Phoenix710**

**Summary: ****The Road Rovers arrive in Little Tokyo, to spend their vacation with their friends, the Pizza Cats. Everything starts off well, until the New York Pizza Cats come over for their daily visit. Sundance insults Hunter's breeding, and then asks what Colleen saw in him, and says that Hunter should turn over his position as leader to someone more deserving of the role. Blitz wastes no time in defending his friend, and Colleen puts Sundance in his place. Meanwhile, Storm busts out of jail, after reading about the Rovers and Pizza Cats joint effort in stopping the Holy Voice. He finds out where Big Cheese is being held, and breaks him out as well. The two villains make plans to steal the secrets of the Pizza Cats' weapons, and the Rovers' new armor. Let's join the action now.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not claim any rights whatsoever to either Road Rovers or Samurai Pizza Cats, or to any of the characters associated with either of the two series. Road Rovers, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Warner Brothers. Samurai Pizza Cats, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Saban. All original characters are products of my imagination. The song that Hunter dedicates to Colleen here, 'The Wonder of You', was sung by the late Elvis Presley.**

****

**Chapter Two: Reunions, Beatings, and Jailbreaks**

The Stealth Rover landed outside of the Pizza Cats' restaurant just after 12:00pm (Japanese time), and the Rovers all set their watches to correspond with the local time. They climbed out, and Hunter knocked on the door. Speedy opened it, and said, "Oh…hey, guys and gals! Nice to see ya again!" Hunter replied, "It's good to see you too, Speedy. Where's everybody else?" Speedy replied, "Polly's upstairs taking a shower, Guido and Good Bird are out on delivery, and Lucille and Francine are chatting with Al Dente. Carla's on her way back from picking up a present for our new daughter, Aiko." Colleen replied, "Aiko…that's such a lovely name!" Speedy replied, "Thanks. Polly and I both knew it'd be perfect for her." Good Bird and Guido came back in, and Francine headed out to greet them. They all saw the Rovers, and began greeting them as well. Lucille arrived shortly thereafter, as did Carla. Finally, Polly came back downstairs, and they all began having a nice conversation. Polly asked, "So, Colleen…what's been going on with you guys lately?" Colleen smiled, and replied, "Well, I recently gave birth to our third child, and Huntie and I named her Kayla. Here's her picture." Polly accepted the photo, and smiled. "Oh Colleen…she's just so cute!" She passed the picture around to Francine, then to Carla, and finally, to Lucille, who then allowed the guys to have a look. Lucille was so happy, that her eyes began to mist up. Guido quickly took her outside, and her missiles went off seconds later. They came back in, just in time to hear Hunter telling the story of their last battle with Havoc, and how Hunter's mother had come to stay with them, and even adopted Colleen as her daughter. Carla said, "Oh my…that's so wonderful…isn't it, Birdie?" Good Bird replied, "Yeah, it sure is, Carla. I'm really happy for you guys. You've all been through a lot, so you deserve to be as happy as possible." Hunter replied, "Thanks, Good Bird." Francine began whipping up some lunch for everyone, and they'd just started to dig in, when Speedy heard the obnoxious voice that he'd come to dread. He sighed, and said, "Not that moron again…" Dee Dee shot a vicious look at Sundance, and Cosmo wisely chose to keep his mouth shut. He'd been trying VERY hard to change his ways, and it was working. Sundance, on the other hand, was just as ignorant as ever. Seeing the Road Rovers, he said, "Well…this place really has gone to the dogs. Where'd you find these guys, shorty? Some botched science lab, or are they your imaginary…not to mention ONLY friends?" Blitz growled, and said, "You shut up, before I come over there and bite your tooshie, REPEATEDLY!" Not fazed in the least, Sundance walked up to the soda machine, got himself a can of coke, and sat down. Dee Dee walked over to the Road Rovers, along with Cosmo, and said, "I'm sorry, just ignore that idiot." Blitz muttered, "I'd rather bite his tooshie." Exile replied, "Da…what is problem with him, anyway?" Dee Dee replied, "He's just an ignorant, pompous loudmouth, that doesn't know when to keep his big mouth shut." Hunter said, "I don't believe we've been introduced. Who might you be?" Dee Dee replied, "Oh, my apologies. I'm Dee Dee, the one next to me is Cosmo, and the idiot is Sundance. We're the New York Pizza Cats, out of Manhattan." Hunter replied, "It's nice to meet you, Dee Dee. I'm Hunter, leader of the Road Rovers. The Collie at my side is my wife, and second-in-command, Colleen. The Doberman is Blitz, and the female German Shepherd is his wife, Samantha. The male Siberian Husky is Exile, and the female is his wife, Kasha. The Sheepdog there is Shag, and the Rottweiler is Muzzle." Dee Dee said, "It's a pleasure to meet all of you as well, but I'd like to ask one question, Hunter, if that's alright." Hunter replied, "Go ahead." Dee Dee asked, "What kind of dog are you, Hunter?" He answered, "Well…I'm actually a mixed breed. Half Golden Retriever, twenty-five percent Bloodhound, fifteen percent Pointer, and ten percent Cocker Spaniel." Colleen chimed in with, "He may be a mixed breed, but he's got the purest heart of any dog I've ever met, and he's the best friend, and the best leader that we could ever hope for, not to mention the most wonderful husband, and a great father for our kids." Dee Dee replied, "Awww…that's so sweet! Can I see your kids' pictures?" Colleen passed them out to her, and she said, "They're simply adorable!" Cosmo quickly agreed, and then the Rovers all shook hands with Dee Dee and Cosmo. Before long, they all began chatting together, catching up on what they'd been up to since they'd last seen one another. Finishing his soda, Sundance said, "Heh…a mutt leading a team of canine crimefighters…wow…what a laugh. You're so mixed up, you probably couldn't lead ants to a picnic." Good Bird replied, "If you don't have anything nice to say…**SHUT UP!!!"** Sundance wasn't done yet, though. He fired off another insult. "Hah…why don't you hand your leadership over to someone else, like the Collie, unless she'd be afraid of breaking a nail." Colleen growled, and said, "Either you shut your mouth, or I'm gonna use you as a punching bag." Still being dumb, Sundance said, "Another thing…what'd you ever see in that mutt, anyway? As mixed up as he is, I'd hate to see what your kids look like." That did it. Blitz got up, crossed the room, and punched Sundance as hard as he could, sending him flying into the wall. He picked him up, pinned him to the wall, and said, "Either you go and apologize to my friend for those insults, or I'm going to bite you so hard, you'll feel it for the rest of your life." Cosmo said, "I wouldn't bite him…he might have rabies. Besides, his stupidity might be contagious." Sundance yelled, "Hey, Cosmo…shut up! I'm just stating facts! That mutt doesn't deserve the Collie, and she could've done so much better. I bet she only married him because she felt sorry for him." Blitz saw the rage burning in Colleen's blue eyes, and said, "I feel sorry for you, fuzzball. Colleen's going to kick your tooshie, and then I'm going to bite it!" Colleen grabbed Sundance's ear, and said, "Outside, RIGHT NOW!!!" Hunter followed, and once Sundance stood up, he said, "What…you gonna hide behind your wife, you dumb mutt?" Hunter was a blur of motion, as he plowed Sundance into the street. He growled out, through gritted teeth, "I want you to apologize, for EVERYTHING you said in there, or I'm gonna go get Muzzle, and let him persuade you to apologize." Samantha and the others had come outside, and Blitz said, "I'd do it, idiot. Muzzle's not a dog you want to make angry…nor is Colleen. I know from experience just how dangerous she is." Sundance smirked, and said, "Hah…you don't even have any weapons, and you think you can take me? I'm a trained Samurai." Colleen replied, "It just so happens, 'guv, that I'm an expert in SEVERAL martial arts, and that I can kick your butt all over this city and back, without breakin' a sweat. Now, last chance. You apologize to Huntie for what you said, or I'm gonna go medieval on you." Sundance replied, "Why kid yourself? You can find someone that's a lot better for you than that gutter-dwelling mutt. Just ditch him, he's beneath you." Colleen let out a roar of pure rage, as her foot came up in a crescent kick, slamming into Sundance's chin, and sending him flying. He slowly staggered to his feet, and was still trying to get his bearings, when he heard Colleen cry out, **"HIYA!!! KATANA!!! KODACHI!!! NAGINATA!!!"** Her fists drilled him in the face, chest, and gut, and he wound up sucking dirt. Hunter walked up to him, and said, "Nobody is gonna talk about me that way, buddy, and I heard the stuff you said about Colleen as well. I hope you've got insurance, buddy, 'cuz when I'm done with you, you're gonna meet my friend, Muzzle." Hunter's fist slammed into Sundance's gut, and Sundance tried swinging at Hunter. Colleen had seen enough. She released Muzzle, and Hunter jumped out of the way. Muzzle plowed into Sundance like a torpedo, and tore him up. Once he was done, Dee Dee gasped at the carnage, Cosmo nearly fainted, and Guido shielded Lucille's eyes. Even Polly looked as though she'd seen too much. Sundance groaned weakly, and Blitz said, "Ah…good, you're still awake. His fangs clamped down on Sundance's rear, and he ran around screaming, until Exile froze him. He said, "There, that should cool off rude boy's mouth." Hunter said, "Thanks for backing me up in there, Blitz." Blitz replied, "Hunter, you're my friend, and my leader. I'm not gonna let anybody insult you like that, not to mention the way he insulted you about your marriage to Colleen." Colleen chimed in with, "That goes double for me, Huntie. I love you, and don't start feeling bad about yourself, just 'cuz he called you all those rotten names. You may be a mixed breed, but I've never been happier, than when I'm with you, Huntie, and there's no other dog on Earth, that could ever take your place." Hunter kissed her, with tears filling his eyes. He replied, "Colleen…I love you so much, my English Rose…you're always there for me when I need you." Francine said, "Well, now that that's over, why don't we all go in and finish lunch?" The others agreed, and headed back inside. Sundance was left to chill out, until he was ready to behave himself.

**Leavenworth Federal Penitentiary…**

Captain Zachary Storm was reading an old newspaper article, concerning his enemies, the Road Rovers. It showed them soundly trouncing the Taliban terrorist group known as The Holy Voice, along with the Samurai Pizza Cats. Storm said to himself, "Maybe…if I can ally myself with the nemesis of those dumb fuzzballs, the one that calls himself The Big Cheese, we can work together, steal the secrets of the Rovers' new armor, and the Pizza Cats' weapons, and use it to take over the world!" Storm waited until the guard came in to take his food tray, and then made his move. He slammed the guard in the head with his fists, and stole the man's M-4 Carbine, along with the clips of 5.56mm ammunition. Making his way outside to the impound lot, he stopped off at the armory, shot the two guards, and stole a pair of Desert Eagle .50AE 12.7mm handguns, some ammo clips, and even an M-249 SAW (Squad Automatic Weapon, along with some grenades. He made his way to the impound lot, stuffed the weapons into the trunk of an impounded Lamborghini Countach, and then sped off. Several hours later, he reached the nearby military airport, stole a UH-60 Blackhawk troop transport helicopter, and headed for Japan.

**Prisoners' Island…**

The Big Cheese was stomping around angrily, fuming about his latest loss. He said, **"I JUST DON'T GET IT…I COME UP WITH THE PERFECT PLANS TO BECOME EMPEROR, AND THOSE LOUSY PIZZA CATS KEEP BEATING ME EVERY TIME!!! WHY CAN'T I WIN EVEN ONCE?!!! IT'S NOT FAIR!!!"** Jerry muttered, "Maybe if you had more than two brain cells that knew each other…oops…" Cheese bellowed, **"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!! JERRY…YOU MAKE ME SO ANGRY SOMETIMES…VERY, VERY ANGRY!!! AAARRRGGGHHH!!!"** He exploded, and Jerry went flying across the island. A huge helicopter went into a hover above them, and Cheese hollered up, "Hey…who's there?" Storm said, "Hi there. My name's Capt. Zachary Storm, and I've got a business deal for you. I'm willing to get you off this island, if you help me out." Cheese replied, "Well…what's in it for me?" Storm said, "Revenge against the Pizza Cats, the secrets to their weapons, and you becoming Emperor of Little Tokyo. All you need to do, is help me beat my enemies, the Road Rovers." Cheese replied, "I like your idea, Mr. Storm. Jerry…get the Ninja Crows. We're leaving this place!" They all boarded the chopper, and flew off.

**Little Tokyo…**

Back at the Pizza Cats' Restaurant, everyone had just finished dinner, and Hunter said, "I'd like to dedicate this song, called 'The Wonder of You', by Elvis, to my wonderful wife, Colleen." He cued up the song on the Karaoke machine, and began singing.

'_When no-one else can understand me  
When everything I do is wrong  
You give me hope and consolation  
You give me strength to carry on _

And you're always there to lend a hand  
In everything I do  
That's the wonder  
The wonder of you

And when you smile the world is brighter  
You touch my hand and I'm a king  
Your kiss to me is worth a fortune  
Your love for me is everything

I'll guess I'll never know the reason why  
You love me like you do  
That's the wonder  
The wonder of you' 

When he finished singing, everyone cheered, and Colleen ran up and jumped into his arms, kissing him deeply. After a short while, they had some cake and ice cream for dessert, and then headed to bed. The Rovers slept in the spare bedrooms, and the New York Pizza Cats went back to their hotel. Dee Dee knocked out Sundance, and dragged him back with her. As they all fell asleep, they had no idea that they would soon have to go into battle once again.

**Next Chapter:** **Cheese sends his Ninja Crows into the city to spy on our heroes, as they all enjoy the sights. One group takes on the Pizza Cats and Good Bird down at the harbor, and the other bunch tries their luck against the Road Rovers at the park. What will happen when the idiotic birdbrains go up against the two teams of heroes? Find out next time in Chapter Three: Showdown in Little Tokyo.**


	3. Showdown in Little Tokyo

****

**Polly's Sweet Surprise**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710**

**Summary: ****The Rovers and Pizza Cats go out for a day of sightseeing, as the Pizza Cats show their canine friends all of the wonderful places of their hometown, including the Botanical Gardens, Tokyo Tower, the Ueno Park Zoo, and, of course, The Imperial Palace. After a brief meeting with Al Dente and Princess Vi, the Rovers and Pizza Cats head to Rikugien Park for a picnic lunch. A bunch of Cheese's Ninja Crows try a sneak attack, but they're no match for the combined might of the Rovers and Pizza Cats. Let's join the action.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not claim any rights whatsoever to either Road Rovers, or Samurai Pizza Cats. Road Rovers, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Warner Brothers. Samurai Pizza Cats, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Saban. The song that Colleen sings for Hunter here, 'Heaven is a place on Earth', is performed by Belinda Carlisle. The song that Hunter sings for Colleen is called 'River', by Tatsuya Ishii, and is from the soundtrack of the anime Gundam Seed. The song that Polly and Lucille perform a duet to for everyone, 'Blue Skies', is sung by Stephanie Cooke, and is from the soundtrack of the Playstation 2 game Ace Combat 4: Shattered Skies. For the fight scene, I'll be using 'Blow Me Away', by Breaking Benjamin.**

**Chapter Three: Showdown in Little Tokyo**

Hunter woke up to the soft chirping of birds, and looked out of his window. Little Tokyo really was lovely in the summer time, and he loved how it was so quiet here. Looking back at his bed, he saw the angelic features of his lovely wife, Colleen, as she slumbered peacefully. He walked over to the bed, and started gently rubbing her shoulders. She slowly started to wake up, finally letting out a soft moan, as she snuggled against him. She said, "Morning, Huntie." He kissed her, and replied, "Good morning, my lovely English Rose." Colleen blushed at his loving nickname for her, and said, "I love you, Huntie-Wuntie." He replied, "I love you too, Colleen. Thanks so much for standing up for me against that arrogant little imp Sundance." Colleen replied, "Huntie, I won't allow anyone to talk down to you that way, just because you're a mixed breed. You may be a mutt, but as I've said before, you've got the purest heart of any male dog that I've ever known, and you make me feel so wonderful, whenever we're together. No matter what anyone says about you, just remember that I'll always be here for you, and nothing will ever change that." He kissed her with every ounce of passion that he had, and she pressed herself against him, never wanting to let go of him. When they finally had to pull apart for air, Colleen said, "Huntie, there's a song that I want to sing for you, which is perfect for showing just how much I love you. It's called 'Heaven Is A Place On Earth', by Belinda Carlisle. She slid the CD with the song on it into Hunter's stereo, and began to sing along with the beautiful melody.

_'When the night falls down  
I wait for you  
And you come around  
And the worlds alive  
With the sound of kids  
On the street outside_

_When you walk into the room  
You pull me close and we start to move  
And were spinning with the stars above  
And you lift me up in a wave of love..._

_Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth?  
Ooh heaven is a place on earth  
They say in heaven love comes first  
Well make heaven a place on earth  
Ooh heaven is a place on earth_

_When I feel alone  
I reach for you  
And you bring me home  
When I'm lost at sea  
I hear your voice  
And it carries me_

_In this world were just beginning  
To understand the miracle of living  
Baby I was afraid before  
But I'm not afraid anymore_

_Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth?  
Ooh heaven is a place on earth  
They say in heaven love comes first  
Well make heaven a place on earth  
Ooh heaven is a place on earth'_

When she finished, Hunter kissed her again, savoring the warmth of her body against his, and her gentle hands as they caressed his shoulders. He said, "Colleen…you sing so beautifully. You never cease to amaze me with how well you can always make me feel better." She answered, "Huntie, you always cheer me up whenever I need it, so it's only natural. I love you, and I hate seeing you in pain." Hunter held her close for a few seconds, and then he said, "Colleen, I'd like to sing a song for you. It's called 'River', by Tatsuya Ishii." He cued up the song, and began to sing along with it.

_'Nothing is going the way it should  
I hastily subdue these feelings of impatience  
All this anxiety and nervousness is sending my heart into disorder  
Just a boy hugging his knees in the midst of it all_

_Shivering and in tears, I repress all my regret  
I cried all night, but now it seems dawn is breaking..._

_So, undoubtedly you're right  
Even though right now I may try to turn back  
And I keep on being stubborn about it, though I know it's monotonous  
I'll start walking again, this time even farther, and I won't give up_

_If I could get just one more chance..._

_I'll keep it all locked away in my heart  
Until my dreams come true..._

_I surrendered myself to a dismal emptiness  
in the most critical of times  
No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't quite reach  
Aiming for the shore  
I had to swim for my life_

_Withstanding the current, I can't even raise my voice  
It could have been the end right there, but..._

_I don't think that love can save everything,  
but there's something about your smile  
that somehow healed my heart, and in your lips  
I found the strength to stand up again_

_If only I could get just one more chance..._

_The flow of the river is intense even today  
But I won't let go of your hand  
I'll believe in the love that's in my heart forever  
Until my dreams come true..._

_I don't think that love can save everything,  
but there's something about your smile  
that somehow healed my heart, and in your lips  
I found the strength to stand up again_

_So, undoubtedly you're right  
Even though right now I may try to turn back  
And I keep on being stubborn about it, though I know it's monotonous  
I'll start walking again, this time even farther, and this time I won't give up_

_If only I could get just one more chance..._

_The flow of the river is intense even today  
But I won't let go of your hand  
I'll believe in the love that's in my heart forever  
Until my dreams come true...'_

Colleen kissed Hunter again, and then she said, "Oh Huntie…you truly are a wonderful dog, and don't ever let anyone tell you any different." He replied, "Thanks, sweetheart. Let's go take a shower, and then we can have breakfast, before we go see the sights." Colleen nodded, and the two of them headed in to freshen up. Once they were ready, they headed downstairs. Francine saw them as they were coming into the kitchen, and said, "Good morning, Hunter, Colleen. How'd you sleep last night?" Hunter replied, "Great. I always sleep well when I have my English Rose with me." Francine smiled, and replied, "I know how that feels. Speedy's the same way with Polly, just like Guido is with Lucille, and Good Bird with Carla." The others came down, and Speedy asked, "Hey, Hunter, was that your wife I heard singing earlier?" Hunter swallowed a bite of his toast, and replied, "Yeah, it was." Speedy replied, "She's got a lovely voice, honestly." Hunter smiled, and Polly said, "He's right, Colleen. You really do have a wonderful talent." Colleen replied, "Thanks, Polly. How are you at singing?" Polly replied, "I actually used to perform with Lucille in a group called 'The Pointless Sisters', so I've got a lot of talent. I'll sing one of my favorites, called 'Blue Skies', by Stephanie Cooke." Lucille joined her up by the Karaoke machine. She and Polly both knew the song by heart, so they allowed their voices to flow.

_'Everyday I wake up unsure of the tasks the day will bring_

_Yesterday's disappointments keep reminding me._

_Tomorrows surely coming just as sure as the air I breathe_

_But I know I'll get through it_

_I have what I need..._

_I have so far to go_

_And only heaven knows_

_The sun keeps shining_

_Everything is bound to change_

_And the wind keeps blowing_

_But the wide blue sky_

_Wide blue sky always the same_

_It forever stays the same_

_I've been finding that the choice it will make..._

_That the wide blue sky that it's never gonna change_

_But I have so far to go_

_And only heaven knows_

_Yes I have so far to go_

_Heaven knows_

_Not-ah one day goes by_

_Bring back my blue sky_

_On which I rely_

_There's hope in the wide blue sky_

_Wide blue sky_

_Blue sky's given me so much hope!'_

When Polly and Lucille finished, the whole room erupted in applause. Hunter said, "Wow…you two really are great singers!" They all finished their breakfast, and then headed for the Imperial Palace, since Al Dente had called the Pizza Cats in, so that he and Princess Vi could speak with them. After that, they intended to go on a sightseeing tour of the city, and then have a picnic in Rikugien Park.

Arriving at the Imperial Palace at the appointed time, the Pizza Cats and Road Rovers were immediately allowed inside, and Al Dente came out to meet them. They entered the throne room, and bowed in front of Princess Vi. She was in a cheerful mood today, and hadn't even exiled any servants to Prisoners' Island…yet. However, that soon changed, as one servant made an offhand remark. The poor fool said, "I wonder if she's sick…she's actually acting normal for once." Vi heard him, and screamed, **"I HEARD THAT!!! TAKE THAT IDIOT TO PRISONERS' ISLAND!!!" **Exile said, "Like I used to tell Blitz, don't be weird boy, especially around royalty." Vi replied, "Thank you, Exile. Now then…the reason I asked you all to come here, is so that I can let you know about another sighting of some of Cheese's Ninja Crows." Speedy groaned, and said, "Not again…if it isn't that moron Sundance, it's Cheese." Vi said, "He apparently busted out of jail again, and he had help. Vi flashed the satellite pictures of Cheese's accomplice, and Colleen said, "Storm! That crackpot just doesn't learn." Polly replied, "I guess not. He seems to be just as stupid as Big Cheese, minus the explosive temper tantrums." Speedy chuckled, and said, "I don't think anyone could outdo that rotten rodent in the stupidity department. He's so stupid, it'd probably take him an hour to figure out how to cook minute rice." They all laughed at Speedy's joke, and Al Dente said, "Be careful out there, and if any Ninja Crows show up, don't hesitate to take them out, but make sure you interrogate one, and find out where Cheese and Storm are hiding." They all nodded, and headed out.

Meanwhile, The Big Cheese was giving orders to a bunch of his Ninja Crows. He said, "Listen up…I want you to search the city, until you find the Pizza Cats, and those annoying Road Rovers. Engage them in battle, and try and find out as much as you can about their techniques. Once they start to overpower you, get out of there." They all nodded, and flew off. Storm said, "Do you really think those Ninja Crows can handle the Road Rovers? From what I've heard, the Pizza Cats kick them around like toys, so the Road Rovers are gonna REALLY have a field day with them." Cheese replied, "Take it easy, will you? I'm only trying to study their techniques." Jerry said, "Hah…that's actually a smart plan. Are you feeling sick or something?" Cheese screamed, **"ARE YOU CALLING ME AN IDIOT?!!! LOOK WHO'S TALKING, MISTER I CAN'T KEEP MY BIG MOUTH SHUT AROUND PRINCESS VI!!! I FEEL ANOTHER MIGRAINE COMING ON…AAARRRGGGHHH!!!"** He began going red in the face, and Storm said, "What the?…" Jerry shouted, **"RUN!!!"** It was too late, however. Cheese exploded, and both Jerry and Storm got blasted through the air, and they were soon covered with a thick coating of dust and soot.

The Pizza Cats and Road Rovers made their first stop at Tokyo's prized Botanical Gardens, and they all marveled at the beautiful floral arrangements. Blitz, Exile, and Hunter all purchased a bouquet of flowers for their wives, and so did Speedy, Guido, and Good Bird. Next, they headed to Tokyo Tower, and they all spent some time gazing out at the city, from the top of the 1,091 foot-tall tower. They made their next stop at the Ueno Park Zoo, and spent the next two hours walking through the various exhibits. Finally, they arrived at Rikugien Park, and Hunter spread out the picnic blanket. He said, "Colleen, next time we come down here, we should bring the kids, and my mom. I'm sure they'd all love to see the wonderful scenery." Colleen replied, "Huntie, that's a lovely idea!" Exile began helping Shag set up the insect-repelling candles, while Blitz and Samantha carried one of the two coolers over. It had the sodas inside, and the one being carried by Speedy and Polly had the lunchmeats and other sandwich supplies. Shag completed the scene, by pulling a large umbrella out of his fur, and setting it over them. Polly said, "Wow…it never ceases to amaze me when he does that. How much stuff does he keep in there, anyway?" Hunter replied, "Well, we're not sure, but it's come in handy a whole bunch of times." He passed the roast beef over to Colleen, and she slid it onto a slice of bread. She then put a small handful of potato chips onto her plate, and grabbed a can of soda from the cooler. They were soon trading stories, telling jokes, and just enjoying each others' company, and the beautiful weather. When they were done eating, and had finished cleaning up their picnic site of all the crumbs, Hunter pulled out dessert, in the form of a plate of chocolate chip cookies, which Colleen had baked before the Rovers had come down to visit the Pizza Cats. Colleen received absolutely glowing reviews on her baking skills, and she blushed as a result. They'd just finished cleaning up, when Hunter suddenly heard a twig snap, somewhere behind them, followed by a muffled whisper of, "Nice going, you clumsy idiot! Why don't you just hold up a sign and say that we're in here?!" Hunter called out, "I can hear you, so come out, unless you want me to send my friend Muzzle in after you." The Ninja Crows jumped out, and pulled their swords. The Cats had packed their armor and weapons, and so had the Rovers. Once they'd finished gearing up, they got set to deal with the idiotic birdbrains.

One Ninja Crow rushed Hunter with his blade drawn, only to have Hunter dash out of the way. The idiot Ninja Crow slammed into a tree, and was out like a light instantly. Another one tried to attack Colleen from behind, but he soon discovered that it was a VERY bad idea. She saw him coming, and let him grab her, before unleashing her fury. She slammed two rapid-fire elbow strikes into his face, stunning him. She followed that up by sweeping his leg forward with one of her own, before picking him up and launching him into another nearby tree. A yellowjacket nest fell on him, and he started running around screaming, before finally jumping into the lake, in order to escape from the angry insects.

_'They fall in line  
One at a time  
Ready to play  
I can't see them anyway  
No time to lose  
We've got to move  
Steady your hand  
I am losing sight again_

_Fire your guns  
It's time to run  
Blow me away  
I will stay, in the mess I made  
After the fall  
We'll shake it off  
Show me the way_

_Only the strongest will survive  
Lead me to heaven, when we die  
I am the shadow on the wall  
I'll be the one to save us all_

_There's nothing left  
So save your breath  
Lying in wait  
Caught inside this tidal wave  
Your cover's blown  
No where to go  
Holding your fate_

_Loaded I will walk alone _

Fire your guns  
It's time to run  
Blow me away  
I will stay, in the mess I made  
After the fall  
We'll shake it off  
Show me the way

Only the strongest will survive  
Lead me to heaven, when we die  
I am the shadow on the wall  
I'll be the one to save us all.'  


Samantha jump-kicked one Ninja Crow, and then dropped three more with a rapid, almost impossibly fast series of bone-shattering punches. Blitz's claws sliced through the blade of another Ninja Crow, and he then bit the dumb bird in the rear. Exile iced twelve of them, and Kasha lit their rears on fire. She said, "Ahh…I love smell of roast turkey!" Shag bashed another Ninja Crow over the head with a beach chair, and then lobbed a gas grenade at twenty more. Speedy was fighting three of them at once. His first opponent got Speedy's foot in the stomach, the second one got a rising knee to the face, and the last one got his blade shattered by Speedy's, before being tossed straight into a trash can. Guido hypnotized six of them, and said, "Listen, fellas…there's a new action movie that's looking for a starring role, and if you want the part, you've gotta fight for it." They immediately began beating each other to a pulp, and Guido said, "They're so stupid, sometimes I even embarrass myself." Polly's claws were unsheated, and she soon began raking them across the face of any Ninja Crow unfortunate enough to find himself in her path. Good Bird dispatched at least sixteen of them with his sword, and another ten with his fists, before Hunter said, "That's enough…it's time to clean house. Muzzle, here buddy!" The Rottweiler hopped over, and Hunter said, "Muzzle, go have some fun with those Ninja Crows." Polly said, "Hey guys, better get clear, Hunter just released Muzzle!" Everyone else cleared the battlefield, and Muzzle launched himself at the unfortunate birds. They tried to escape, but Muzzle was on them in seconds. Hunter said, "Oh lord…and I thought daytime TV programming was bad…" Colleen said, "Eeewww…gross!!!" Exile said, "Mother Russia…I feel sick to stomach!" Kasha didn't even bother to comment, instead choosing to darken the visor on her helmet. The other Rovers followed suit, while the Pizza Cats and Good Bird looked away in disgust. When Muzzle finally finished tearing the Ninja Crows up, Hunter and Colleen replaced his restraints, and Colleen found one that was still somewhat conscious. She pinned him to a tree, and said, "Listen up, you lousy birdbrain…I wanna know where your boss is holed up, and what he's up to, along with that crackpot Storm. Start talkin', before I give my fists a workout on your skull." The Ninja Crow smirked, and replied, "I'm not afraid of you, puppy. You're just a girl, so what can you do to me?" Hunter smirked, and, from his position at Colleen's side, he said, "Bad idea, buddy. You really shouldn't have said that." Colleen unleashed a devastating series of kicks, which sent the Ninja Crow flying into a park bench, to the yell of, **"HIYA!!! NISSAN!!! MITSUBISHI!!! TOYOTA!!!"** She grabbed him again, and, as added incentive, carried him over to a nearby tree, and said, "You wanna see what I'm capable of? Watch this." She executed a powerful flying kick, which actually blasted a car-sized rock into dust. She walked back over to the now-trembling Ninja Crow, and said, "Now…imagine what I can do to your skull. I've split cinderblocks with these hands, so you don't have a chance. Now, either you talk, or you're gonna be the next thing I punch." The Ninja Crow spilled the beans immediately, hoping that he wouldn't incur the wrath of the female Collie in front of him. He said, "Ch-Cheese and St-Storm are h-hiding out in the h-harbor. Th-they plan on stealing the secrets of your armor and weapons, and then taking over the world." Colleen smiled, and said, "That's a good little Ninja Crow. You're not as dumb as you look." She then belted him, and said, "That's for saying I'm just a girl." Hunter said, "Nice job, sweetheart. Let's get packed up, and then go hunt down Cheese and Storm." Colleen replied, "My thoughts exactly, Huntie." Speedy called for Princess Vi's guards to come and arrest the Ninja Crows, and then they all made their way down towards the harbor, determined to put an end to Cheese and Storm's latest plans.

**Next Chapter: Our heroes make their way down to the harbor, and a second group of Ninja Crows try to stop them, but they fare no better than the ones in the park. Meanwhile, Cheese and Jerry are putting the finishing touches on their latest robot. Find out what happens next time, in Chapter Four: War on the Waterfront.**


	4. War on the Waterfront

**Polly's Sweet Surprise**

**Story by: ****Phoenix710**

**Summary:**** Our heroes arrive at Little Tokyo's harbor, and are intercepted by another flock of Ninja Crows. A battle ensues, and the Ninja Crows are easily defeated. With that done, the two teams of heroes head towards the harbor control facility, which Cheese and Storm are using as their base. After that, they take out the guards outside. Meanwhile, Cheese and Jerry introduce Storm to their latest giant robot, the Tyranno-Bot, a MASSIVE, heavily armed Tyrannosaurus-inspired robot, based off of the giant mech known as the Death Saurer, from the anime Zoids: Chaotic Century. Let's join the action now.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not claim any rights whatsoever to Road Rovers, or Samurai Pizza Cats, or to any of the characters associated with either of the two series. Road Rovers is a registered trademark of Warner Brothers, and Samurai Pizza Cats is a registered trademark of Saban. The song for this chapter's fight scene, 'Reckless Fire', is performed by Ide Yasuaki, and is from the anime series S-Cry-ed.**

**Chapter Four: War on the Waterfront**

Having made their way to the harbor, the Rovers and Pizza Cats began to scour the area, looking for any signs of Cheese or Storm. Hunter said, "This is taking too long. We'll cover more ground if we split up. Colleen, Blitz, Samantha, Speedy, and Polly, come with me, and we'll cover the east half of the harbor. Exile, take Kasha, Shag, Muzzle, Guido, and Good Bird with you, and cover the west side. If you find any Ninja Crows, take them out. We'll meet up at the harbor control terminal, since that's probably where Cheese and Storm are holed up." They all wished each other good luck, and then split off. Speedy said, "This place is pretty big, so Cheese probably had his goons plant traps." Polly said, "Speedy, Cheese isn't that smart, although Storm might be." Colleen replied, "Storm's just as dumb as Cheese, just without the explosions. Still, we should keep an eye out." Blitz said, "Hah…if I see any of those girly-boy Ninja Crows, I'll bite their feathered tooshies, and make them scream like little girls." Suddenly, five Ninja Crows jumped down from the roof of one of the buildings, and Hunter called out, "AMBUSH!!!" One Ninja Crow came at him, but Hunter sidestepped, and kicked him into the water. Colleen leaped into the air, and executed a spinning roundhouse, to the yell of, **"HIYA!!! DAISUKE MATSUZAKA!!!" **(Japanese-born pitcher for the Boston Red Sox.) The Ninja Crow went flying across the dock, finally slamming into a dumpster, and falling into it. Colleen said, "Tata…don't bother to write!" Blitz chomped the third one in the rear, and he ran away screaming, until Samantha punched him in the face. Polly kicked one of them off the pier and into the water, and she and Speedy faced down the last one. Polly said, "Hey, Speedy…he looks a little cold, so let's warm him up." Speedy smiled, knowing just what Polly meant. He pulled his swords, and Polly pulled out her flute and Kodachi. Crossing his swords in front of him, Speedy called out, **"CAT'S EYE SLASH!!! HIYA!!!"** Polly crossed her weapons in front of her, and called out,** "HEARTBREAKER!!!" **The power of the combined blasts sent the Ninja Crow flying, and Hunter said, "Whoa…remind me not to get on your bad side!" They all chuckled, before heading off to meet up with the others.

Meanwhile, Cheese and Jerry had just unveiled their new robot, the Tyranno-Bot. The huge black and red mech was built after the gigantic Death Saurer, a powerful mech from the anime series Zoids: Chaotic Century. Cheese had seen some episodes of the show, and had been fascinated with the machine's destructive power. As such, he'd ordered Jerry to have the Ninja Crows build a replica of it. The monster stood at a towering 63 feet tall, weighed 400 tons, and could run at a top speed of 55mph. It had a three-seat cockpit in the head, and carried a fearsome arsenal of weapons. Its deadliest weapon was a devastating charged-particle beam cannon, fired through the mouth. A single blast from the cannon could wipe out an entire city block, or flatten a mountain. It also had huge metal fangs in its mouth, just like a real Tyrannosaurus Rex would have had, along with two Hyper Killer Claws on the hands, that could grip enemies, and either crush them, or deliver an electric shock to stun them, two 20mm beam guns, an SSM missile pod, a composite sensor unit, two small-bore Anti-Ground Laser Machine guns, two 20mm Linear Laser Guns, a small-bore laser machine gun, a sixteen-shot missile launcher, and a weighted striking tail. The thick armor made it all but invincible, the only weak spot being the back-mounted cooling intake fan for the charged particle beam cannon. If it were to take a hit there, the power core would be wide open to attacks. However, Cheese was confident that his latest machine would give him victory over the Pizza Cats, and their canine friends. Storm said, "Well…shittake mushrooms, Seymour…this metal monster of yours just might give us what we need to stomp those infernal Road Rovers, and those hairball-spewing Pizza Cats, into their graves." Cheese said, "Well, of course it will. After all, I was the one who came up with it. Nothing can beat us this time." Jerry muttered, "Where have I heard that before…oops…" Cheese bellowed, **"HEY, I HEARD THAT!!! ARE YOU SAYING THAT I'M THE REASON WE'VE FAILED BEFORE?!!! IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOUR NINJA CROWS AND THEIR STUPIDITY, WE'D HAVE WON LONG AGO!!!"** Jerry said, "Who are you calling stupid?!" Cheese screamed, **"GOLLY, I CAN'T IMAGINE…WHO AM I SCREAMING AT RIGHT NOW?! I SWEAR…YOU MAKE ME SO MAD…AAARRRGGGHHH!!!"** Jerry said, "Oh no…here we go again…" Cheese blew up, and Jerry and Storm went flying. Storm shouted, **"HEY!!! WATCH WHO YOU'RE BLASTING, YOU MORON! I JUST HAD THIS UNIFORM WASHED!!!"** Cheese screamed, **"MORON?!!! WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MORON?!!! YOU'RE NOT EXACTLY A ROCKET SCIENTIST EITHER, MISTER I GOT THROWN INTO PRISON TWICE BY THE ROAD ROVERS!!! AAARRRGGGHHH!!!"** He exploded again, and Storm went flying out through the rear door, and into the water. Once Cheese calmed down, he and Jerry went over the final details of their plan, while Storm cleaned himself up.

Back outside, Hunter and his team had linked up with the others, and were now laying waste to Cheese's Ninja Crows. Hunter punched one in the face, and then used his blazing speed to cause four of them to crash into each other, as they all tried to tackle him. He shot them all with his dart pistol, before heading off to support Colleen. She snuck up on a Ninja Crow, spun him around, and landed a powerful rising knee strike to his gut, with a yell of, **"HIYA!!! APACHE!!! COMANCHE!!! BLACKHAWK!!!" **(Three of the U.S. Military's helicopters, the first two being attack helicopters, and the third one is a heavy-lift cargo/troop transport helicopter). Blitz's claws were slicing through the Katanas of the idiot birds, and his fangs found their mark repeatedly, sending Ninja Crows running for their lives. Samantha threw one of them into the water, and then launched herself into the air, after springing off of the shoulders of one Ninja Crow. She landed a two-heeled drop kick on one of them, and then swept the leg of another one out, finishing him with a reverse over-the-shoulder judo throw, which sent him flying into a fence.

_'Snatch! Everything! With these hands!  
Even if the heart gets hurt  
The awakened power rushes through my body_

_The words changes the meaning  
Yesterday's truth are the lies of today  
everyone continue to wander and washed away_

_Dream and love are just too good illusion  
Just hold the reality, to the infinity  
tomorrow reach the hand_

_RECKLESS FIRE Boldly burn with your soul  
There is no place to run away, I'll swallow the lies and mistakes with the strength  
I can't seek for it right now, the SYMPATHY we both have  
I won't hand it over until I can get a grasp on something_

_Is it scary to be hurt?  
Is it fun living slyly?  
Why are you posing in this finite journey?_

_Rather than the model that I was taught  
I'll choose this accumulating emotion  
Where is the schedule? I keep yawning_

_Feeling the pain "There's no way anyone will understand"  
If you look at me this way with your cold eyes  
An unforgivable REFLECTION_

_RECKLESS FIRE If it's silly PRIDE, let it be reduced to ashes  
There is no such thing as miracles, It's a sweet trap that's draws you in  
The thing you should believe in is yourself  
Hold onto the precious someone you can't lose_

_Seize! Everything! With your heart!  
Even if you're down with disappointment and dispair  
I'll stand up in the end, the only one GLORIOUS_

_I can't avoid the battlefield  
If you are leaving the footstep to the next stage  
keep going even if you color your white map into red_

_If it's a RISK or MINUS, it'll explode  
The night of the boiling "core"  
Is blasting into the future_

_RECKLESS FIRE Boldly change the way of your life  
This world is SURVIVAL Whether it's white or black, there's only one way to go_

_RECKLESS FIRE Boldly burn with your soul  
There is no place to run away, I'll swallow the lies and mistakes with the strength_

_There's no way it'll burn out, this mischievousness in my heart  
Don't let go of your will and power to get through it!'_

Exile created a large patch of ice on the ground, and twenty Ninja Crows went slipping and sliding all over the place. Kasha froze twelve of them, and then gut punched another. Shag hurled a sleeping gas grenade at thirty of them, and they dropped. Speedy, Guido, Polly, and Good Bird took down the remaining Ninja Crows with their finishing moves, except for the ones that Muzzle tore up, after Colleen and Hunter let him loose. Having taken out Cheese's goons outside of the dock's central control hub, the Road Rovers and Pizza Cats used grappling lines to quickly gain access to the roof. Hunter and Colleen knocked out the two sentries up there, and tied them up. Finally, they descended into the facility, determined to stop Cheese and Storm before it was too late.

**Next Chapter:** **The heroes enter Cheese's base, and take down the last of his Ninja Crows, before making their way to where the rotten rodent is holed up. However, Cheese activates his Tyranno-Bot. Will the Rovers and Pizza Cats be able to defeat this frightening new weapon? Find out next time in Chapter Five: Heavy Metal War!**


	5. Heavy Metal War

**Polly's Sweet Surprise**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710**

**Summary:**** Now that they have entered Cheese's base, the Rovers and Pizza Cats must fight their way past his remaining Ninja Crows, in order to take Cheese and Storm down. However, Cheese brings his giant Tyranno-Bot online. Will the heroes be able to find a weak point on the metal behemoth? Let's find out.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not claim any rights whatsoever to either Road Rovers, or Samurai Pizza Cats, or to any of the characters associated with either of the two series. Road Rovers is a registered trademark of Warner Brothers, and Samurai Pizza Cats is a registered trademark of Saban. All original characters are products of my imagination. The song that will be used for the battle scene here, 'Nothin's Gonna Stand In Our Way', is property of Spectre General, and is from the soundtrack to Transformers: The Movie.**

**Chapter Five: Heavy Metal War**

Once they made it inside Cheese's hideout, the Rovers and Pizza Cats began to silently take down Ninja Crows, not wanting Cheese and Storm to know that they were there, until it was too late. To that end, the Rovers had the Active Camouflage cloaking systems of their armor activated, and the Pizza Cats, along with Good Bird, were using the stealth skills that came with their samurai training, to take the stupid Ninja Crows by surprise. Hunter yanked one of them into the storage locker that he was hiding in, bashed him in the head, and then sealed the locker shut. Colleen threw a stun grenade out in the path of five of them, and it went off in a bright flash of light. As the Ninja Crows blindly stumbled around, Colleen simply beat the tar out of them, tied them up, and stuffed them into a broom closet. Blitz kicked one of them down a flight of stairs, and Samantha tossed another one head-first into a laundry chute. Shag sprayed sleeping gas at thirty of them, and Exile and Kasha froze at least fifty of Cheese's stupid henchmen between the two of them. Speedy knocked two out by bashing their heads together, Guido dropped out of the ceiling, landed behind three, and easily overpowered them. Polly tripped one, punched him in the face, and then went house on four more. Good Bird dropped the last five with a lightning-fast barrage of punches and sword strikes. After they'd tied up the last idiot Ninja Crow, Hunter said, "Okay, everyone. Listen up...Cheese and Storm are around here somewhere, so we're gonna stay together, and when we do find them, it's lights out for that lousy rat and his crackpot buddy. Let's move out." The others agreed, and then they all headed off. After searching the first nine levels of the building, and encountering very light opposition from the few remaining Ninja Crow guards, they made their way to the lowest floor of the building, and found themselves outside of a giant central room, which was easily big enough to house several battleships and submarines. Hunter asked, "What the heck is this building? It's massive!" Polly replied, "It's an old seabase. Back in World War Two, it was one of the main building facilities for the Japanese Imperial Navy's large ships, including the Battleship _Yamato_, and some of the most famous Japanese Aircraft Carriers of World War Two, including the_ Akagi, Kaga, Hiryu, Soryu_,and the supercarrier _Toshikaze_._" _Hunter's eyes went wide, as he realized what this meant. Colleen was the one who spoke first, though, summarizing what they all thought. "Blimey…who knows what that maniac's cooked up this time. Given his passion for giant robots, it could be anything." Speedy replied, "She's right. We'd best be on our guard." Suddenly, the doors opened, and there stood Cheese, Jerry Atrick, Storm, and a ton of Ninja Crows. Cheese said, "Ahhh…how nice to see you all again…NOT!!!" Speedy gritted his teeth, and replied, "Whatever you're up to, Cheese, it won't work…although, as stupid as you are, I don't expect you to realize that, without us having to kick your butt again." Cheese retorted, "Not this time, you hairball-hawking bootlicker. I've got the ultimate robot this time, one you've got NO chance of defeating!!!" The villains ran back into the depths of the hangar, and jumped into the cockpit of the Tyranno-Bot. Powering it up, Cheese stood the monster at full height, and it let loose a fearsome roar. Speedy said, "What the…that sounded like a…" Colleen finished for him. "Th-that's a Tyrannosaurus Rex!!!" Cheese said, "Close, little girl. It's actually my new Tyranno-Bot, and he's VERY hungry. Come now, let's see what you've got!"

_The fortunate ones  
To be fast and free and young  
I want to count myself among  
The fortunate ones _

We won't be denied  
We know that time is on our side  
We've got the passion and the pride  
We won't be denied

This generation  
With fire in our eyes  
Strong are the ties that bind us  
We don't need no alibis

Nothing's gonna stand in our way  
Nothing's gonna stand in our way  
Nothing's gonna stand in our way  
Not tonight!

We want it all  
And tonight we got the call  
We're running high but we won't fall  
We want it all

We won't be denied  
Like a breaker at high tide  
We're gonna take this sweet joy ride  
We won't be denied

Grew expectations  
Moments in the sun  
We've waited all our lives  
And now we know our time has come

Nothing's gonna stand in our way  
Nothing's gonna stand in our way  
Nothing's gonna stand in our way  
Not tonight!

Nothing's gonna stand in our way

This generation  
With fire in our eyes  
Strong are the ties that bind us  
We don't need no alibis

Nothing's gonna stand in our way  
Nothing's gonna stand in our way  
Nothing's gonna stand in our way  
Not tonight!  


Cheese fired a barrage of the missiles from the rapid-fire launch pods hidden in the mech's tail, and followed up with a volley of fire from the 20mm beam machine guns on the monster's head. The Pizza Cats and Rovers dodged, and Good Bird tried lobbing three of his exploding shuriken, but they harmlessly detonated against the armored shell. Cheese laughed, and said, "Very funny…now, it's my turn!" He leveled the monster's head, and aimed straight for Colleen. A bright red and white nimbus of energy began to build up around the mouth of the giant robot. Hunter shouted, **"COLLEEN!!! MOVE!!!"** She jumped clear, but the immense heat generated by the charged particle cannon's blast still singed her armor, and the explosion sent her flying. Hunter ran over to her, and frantically began checking her vitals. She was unconscious, and blood trailed down one side of her mouth. He said, "Colleen…please, don't die on me, my English Rose…I love you…" Blinking back angry tears, Hunter screamed, **"CHEESE!!! SO HELP ME…IF SHE'S DEAD, YOU'RE NEXT…IN FACT, I'M GONNA TEAR YOU AND STORM APART JUST FOR HURTING HER!!!" **He slapped a clip of armor-piercing incendiary rounds into his XM-29, and opened fire. However, the rounds simply pinged off of the Tyranno-Bot's armor. Cheese said, "Awww…how sad…did the little puppy lose his little playmate…I'm so sorry. Here…let me send you to join her!" Cheese fired the cannon again, but Hunter, being faster than Colleen, was able to dodge the blast. At that time, Colleen weakly drew herself to her feet, and Hunter said, "Colleen!!! You're alive! Thank god…I thought you were dead!" She hugged him, and replied, "If it wasn't for this armor, Huntie, I would be. I don't have anything broken, but I do have a major headache." Hunter turned to Blitz, and said, "Blitz, you and Sam get her outta here. Sam, treat whatever injuries she's got. Blitz, if any Ninja Crow so much as takes one step towards her, make him sorry he was ever born. The rest of you, cover me. I'm going after Cheese." As Hunter dashed forward, the others began beating Ninja Crows to a pulp. Shag whacked one over the head with his XM-29's buttstock, and then hurled another one right through a wall. Exile froze twelve, and Kasha iced another fifteen. Speedy's swords were demolishing the dumb birds, as were the blasts from Guido's umbrella, and Polly's claws, along with her heart bombs, and Good Bird's exploding shurikens. Hunter ran up onto a catwalk, and activated his helmet's sensors. As he looked the Tyranno-Bot over, he noticed one spot that wasn't sheathed in heavy armor, the housing unit on the monster's back, just above the tail, which contained the cooling fan for the charged particle beam cannon. He quickly realized that this was the huge beast's weak spot. He loaded an incendiary 20mm grenade into his XM-29, drew a bead on the target, and fired. The grenade flew straight and true, and detonated in a massive fireball, causing the cooling fan to explode. The Tyranno-Bot lurched forward, and Cheese and Jerry were nearly knocked out of their seats. Cheese said, "What the…what happened? I thought this thing was invincible!!!" Jerry checked the monitor, and said, "Uh…Cheesy…I hate to say this, but that lousy mutt hit the cooling fan for the charged particle cannon. We're totally vulnerable to attack now, and we can't fire the main cannon, or the whole machine will overload." Cheese said, "Hmmmppphh..well…at least I killed that one lousy female dog, the one that was sweet on their mutt leader." Hunter had tapped into Cheese's communications, and said, "Actually, Cheese…she's very much alive, but when I'm done with you, you're gonna wish you'd never met me." Speedy saw the opportunity, and said, "Okay guys…let's do it!!!" Guido, Polly, and Good Bird knew what Speedy meant, and got ready to let rip. Storm said, "What are those lousy cats up to?" Cheese said, "Oh no…not again…and I was hoping for such a pleasant day…" Speedy crossed his blades in front of him, and called out, **"CAT'S EYE SLASH!!! HIYA!!!"** Guido, hovering on top of his umbrella, slashed his katana downward, unleashing the fiery blue energy that had surrounded the blade, to the yell of **"AZURE DRAGON FIRE!!!" **Polly crossed her flute and Kodachi in front of her, and fiery pink and red energy surrounded her body, eventually transferring into the flute and Kodachi. Polly weaved the shape of a heart in front of her with the flute and Kodachi, and called out, **"HEARTBREAKER!!!" **Good Bird launched himself into the air, and his blade began to blaze with fiery yellow energy. He slashed the blade in a downward arc, and cried out, **"THUNDERBIRD!!!"** The powerful blasts hit Cheese's Tyranno-Bot like the fires of Hell itself, boiling away layers of armor, eventually detonating the power core. Cheese, Jerry, and Storm frantically ejected, and soon found themselves face to face with three very angry cats, a bunch of dogs itching for revenge, since he'd nearly killed one of their own, and a former Ninja Crow, who had seen the error of his ways, and now fought on the side of peace, justice, and love. Hunter charged forward, and slammed his armored left knee into Storm's gut, sending him flying, like he'd been hit by a locomotive. Speedy and Polly kicked Jerry in the face at the same time, and he went flying. Hunter had a special punishment for Cheese, who was now frantically looking for an escape. Hunter whistled, and Muzzle came hopping in. He said, "Muzzle, see that rotten rodent over there? He hurt Colleen, so I want you to go teach him a lesson." Muzzle unleashed a savage growl, and launched himself at Cheese. Cheese screamed, **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO……..AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"** For the next five minutes, all that could be heard was Cheese screaming, Muzzle snarling, and the various reactions of disgust by the heroes. Cheese, enraged at his latest defeat, screamed, **"NOT FAIR!!! NOT FAIR!!! NOT FAIR!!! MY ROBOT WAS PERFECT, MY PLAN WAS PERFECT, AND THEY STILL BEAT ME AGAIN!!! SOMEDAY, YOU LOUSY PIZZA CATS…I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!!! AAARRRGGGHHH!!!" **Cheese exploded, and blew himself, Jerry, and Storm, flying through the roof. After finding the villains buried headfirst outside in a dumpster, Speedy knocked Cheese out, and Polly tied him up, along with Jerry and Storm. With that done, Speedy said, "C'mon…time to do our pose, guys!!!" The others assumed their positions, and called out, **"TAH DAH!!!"**

A little while later, after dropping off the bad guys at the Imperial Palace of Little Tokyo, the heroes headed back to the Pizza Cats' Restaurant, and, while Hunter and Colleen immediately went up to their guest bedroom to take a bath, the others had a quick bite to eat, while they chatted with Francine, Carla, and Lucille, about their latest adventure. Once they finished their late-night snack, and checked to make sure that Colleen was indeed unharmed, they all headed into their bedrooms, to get some much-needed sleep. Tomorrow would be a busy day, since Princess Vi would decide the fate of the villains, and Francine planned on throwing a party at the restaurant, to celebrate their victory. They all fell asleep, thanking the heavens above for allowing them all to come back safely to the ones they loved.

**Next Chapter: Our heroes attend the sentencing of Cheese and Storm, and then they head back to the Pizza Parlor, where Francine plans to throw a huge party, in order to celebrate their victory, and their safe return. During the party, Polly suddenly goes into labor, and, while Speedy calls for Dr. Tanaka, Colleen and Samantha, being trained nurses as well, decide to help Polly with her delivery. Will the birth of Aiko go smoothly, and what will happen with Cheese and Storm? Find out next time in Chapter Six: Dawn of a New Life.**


	6. Dawn Of A New Life

****

**Polly's Sweet Surprise**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710**

**Summary:**** With the Rovers and Pizza Cats in attendance, Princess Vi passes sentence on Cheese, Jerry, and Storm. They are sent back to Prisoners' Island, and all of Cheese's remaining money is taken from him, to prevent him from buying any more materials to escape. Once the villains are out of the city, our heroes return to the Pizza Cats' Restaurant, and Francine throws them a victory party. In the middle of the party, Polly begins going into labor, and Colleen and Samantha must help Polly out, until Dr. Tanaka can arrive. Will everything go smoothly, and just what trouble will Sundance get into with his big mouth this time? Let's find out.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not claim any rights whatsoever to either Road Rovers or Samurai Pizza Cats, or to any of the characters associated with either series. Road Rovers is a registered trademark of Warner Brothers, and Samurai Pizza Cats is a registered trademark of Saban. All original characters are products of my imagination. The song that Polly sings for her new daughter Aiko, 'If We Hold On Together', is performed by Diana Ross.**

****

**Chapter Six: Dawn of a New Life**

Once the new day began, the Rovers and Pizza Cats ate a quick breakfast, showered, got dressed, and then headed off to the Imperial Palace of Little Tokyo, for Princess Vi's sentencing of Cheese, Jerry Atrick, and Storm. They met up with the New York Pizza Cats along the way, and Hunter and Colleen both shot a nasty look at Sundance. He said, "I see that you didn't take my advice and ditch the dumb mutt. Honestly…why do you kid yourself?" Colleen shouted, **"DON'T START WITH ME, SUNDANCE!!! NEXT INSULT YOU DIRECT AT MY HUNTIE-WUNTIE, AND YOU'RE GONNA NEED DENTURES!!!"** Sundance, however, refused to take the hint. He said, "I hope you don't kiss your kids with that mouth…" Colleen said, "That's it, Sundance…I warned you! **HIYA!!! KAWASAKI!!!"** Colleen kicked Sundance in the gut, and he went flying. Cosmo said, "Whoa…remind me not to get on your bad side!" Blitz was done listening to this rude, obnoxious pest, and he said, "I thought I warned you last time to stop making fun of my friends. Let the biting begin!" Blitz clamped his fangs down hard on Sundance's rear, and he screamed in agony. Once he recovered, Dee Dee knocked him out, and dragged him the rest of the way to the palace. Once they arrived, Al Dente led them inside, and they proceeded to the throne room, where Cheese, Jerry Atrick, and Storm, were down on their hands and knees, in shackles, surrounded by guards. Princess Vi acknowledged the presence of the Rovers and Pizza Cats, and then she began to read off the charges. "Seymour Cheese, Jerry Atrick, and Zachary Storm…" Storm said, "That's CAPTAIN ZACHARY STORM…" Vi screamed, **"SILENCE!!! **Now…where was I? Oh yes…you three stand accused of the following…treason, failure to heed my order to never return, destruction of property, and, most seriously…attempted murder. As of now, I hereby sentence all three of you to Prisoners' Island, and you are to be executed ON SIGHT, if you ever return. Guards, take them away!!!" Storm cried out, **"MARK MY WORDS…I'LL BE BACK!!! YOU CAN'T GET RID OF ME!!! I WON'T STOP COMING BACK, UNTIL I RULE THE WORLD!!!" **Francine whacked Storm in the head with her frying pan, not once, but twice, and then she stomped her heel in between his legs, and he cried out in anguish. Polly asked, "Hey, Francine, do you think he had anything down there to kick?" Storm hollered out, **"YOU JUST WAIT…ZACHARY STORM WILL RETURN, AND VICTORY WILL BE MINE!!! I'LL…"** Vi screamed, **"SHUT UP!!!"** Vi's guards led the prisoners outside, and Polly and Speedy kissed deeply. Sundance came to, and, when he saw them kissing, he said, "Hey, shortstuff…don't look at your kid when she's born, you wouldn't wanna traumatize her with that ugly puss of yours." Polly screamed, **"SUNDANCE!!! YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!!! GET OVER HERE SO I CAN USE YOUR GUTS FOR GARTERS!!!"** Polly beat Sundance to a pulp, and Vi shouted, **"GUARDS!!! TAKE HIM TO PRISONERS' ISLAND!!!"** Sundance protested, "Y-You can't do that to me! I'm a Samurai, and I…"Vi replied, "I'm a princess…so I can do what I want. You are hereby stripped of your Samurai status, and if you ever come back, I won't stop Speedy OR Polly from tearing you apart. Now, TAKE HIM AWAY!!!" Sundance was tossed onto the raft by Speedy, and he landed on top of Cheese and Storm. The ropes were cut, and the raft sailed away. Once they were out to sea, Cheese said, "My plan…ruined, and all because of your stupidity, Storm! If you hadn't been so whiny..and hadn't been such an idiot, about where we had our headquarters, we wouldn't have been discovered…but now, we're on our way to Prisoners' Island, and with this mangy fleabag to boot!" Storm said, "Oh, shut up!!! I'm reading a magazine!" Jerry said, "Hmmppphhh…idiots…" Cheese bellowed, **"ARE YOU CALLING ME AN IDIOT?!!!"** Jerry stammered,"N-no of course not, Cheesy. You're smarter than Storm is…even if only by half a brain cell…oops…" Cheese screamed, **"JERRY, YOU MAKE ME SO ANGRYYYYYYYYYY…AAARRRGGGHHH!!!"** Cheese exploded, and they all flew off to Prisoner's Island.

After the villains, along with Sundance, had been sent to Prisoners' Island, the heroes headed back to the Pizza Parlor for the victory celebration. Carla jumped into Good Bird's arms, and so did Lucille with Guido. Francine keyed up the music, and Hunter began dancing with Colleen, as did Blitz and Samantha, Exile and Kasha, and the other couples. Captain Kiryu had just gotten off shift, and he joined Francine on the dance floor. As Francine danced in the arms of her boyfriend, she gazed over at Polly, her blue eyes glimmered with light, as she held Speedy close. After the song ended, Polly was about to sit down, when she suddenly gave a loud groan of pain, and sank to the floor, clutching her stomach. Speedy cried, "Oh gods…Polly…what's wrong?!!" Colleen immediately knew what was up, and she took charge. She said, "Good Bird, go call Dr. Tanaka, and tell her that we're bringing Polly in." Good Bird nodded, and called up the hospital. He said, "Uhh…yes…this is Good Bird, calling from Pizza Cats' Pizza. We'll be bringing in Mrs. Polly Esther Cerviche, since she's about ready to give birth." Dr. Tanaka replied, "I understand…we'll be ready for her." Hunter said, "I'll go warm up the Stealth Rover." He dashed outside, and powered the big jet up. Before long, they were all in flight, headed for the hospital. When they arrived, Polly was gently hoisted onto a stretcher, and Speedy, Colleen, and Samantha headed in, while the others waited outside. Guido got some coffee from the nearby machine for everyone, and they all waited anxiously.

Inside the emergency room, Polly was gripping Speedy's hand, as if she thought it'd produce butter. She screamed in agony, as her contractions sped up, and Speedy said, "It's okay, Polly…you're doing fine…I'm here, Kitten." Colleen gently helped ease Aiko out, until, at long last, it was over. Polly slumped back on the bed, totally exhausted, and dripping with sweat. Dr. Tanaka cleaned her off, while Samantha did likewise with Aiko, before wrapping the tiny kitten in a pink blanket, and handing her to Polly. Polly peered in at her newborn daughter, and smiled. Aiko had the same bright blue eyes that Polly had, and the same red hair. Speedy saw her, and said, "Wow…Polly…Aiko looks every bit as beautiful as you do!" Polly and Speedy kissed, while Dr. Tanaka took Aiko's measurements, and then said, "Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Cerviche. You've got a beautiful baby girl, and I have to say, that she's got the best parents in all of Little Tokyo." Speedy and Polly thanked Dr. Tanaka, and also gave their thanks to Hunter and Colleen. With that done, they headed back home.

After they returned to the Pizza Parlor, Speedy and Polly went up to their room, and Polly fed Aiko a bottle, and set her in her crib. She said, "Speedy, I'll join you in bed soon. I just want to sing a song for Aiko first, and for you." Speedy said, "Wow…sure! What song?" Polly replied, "It's called 'If We Hold On Together', by Diana Ross." Polly knew the song by heart, so she began singing it softly, to help her beautiful baby daughter Aiko fall asleep soundly.

'_Don't lose your way  
With each passing day  
You've come so far  
Don't throw it away  
Live believing  
Dreams are for weaving  
Wonders are waiting to start  
Live your story  
Faith, hope & glory  
Hold to the truth in your heart_

_If we hold on together  
I know our dreams will never die  
Dreams see us through to forever  
Where clouds roll by  
For you and I_

_Souls in the wind  
Must learn how to bend  
Seek out a star  
Hold on to the end  
Valley, mountain  
There is a fountain  
Washes our tears all away  
Words are swaying  
Someone is praying  
Please let us come home to stay_

_If we hold on together  
I know our dreams will never die  
Dreams see us through to forever  
Where clouds roll by  
For you and I_

_When we are out there in the dark  
We'll dream about the sun  
In the dark we'll feel the light  
Warm our hearts, everyone_

_If we hold on together  
I know our dreams will never die  
Dreams see us through to forever  
As high as souls can fly  
The clouds roll by  
For you and I'_

Once Polly finished singing, Speedy said, "Wow…Polly, your so beautiful, and so is your voice! I'm so glad we found one another." Polly kissed Speedy, and replied, "Speedy, we'll always be together. I love you." He kissed her, after they climbed into bed, and said, "I love you too, Pollyanna. Good night." They kissed one more time, before falling asleep. The Rovers would be here until tomorrow night, upon which they would head for home.

**Next Chapter: The Rovers and the Pizza Cats go out to eat at the Seaside Steakhouse Restaurant, for their final meal together, and then the Rovers head for home. Join us next time for Chapter Seven: A Fond Farewell.**


	7. A Fond Farewell

****

**Polly's Sweet Surprise**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710**

**Summary:** **With the Rovers due to return home in the evening, the Pizza Cats take them out for one more day of fun, first, to the mall, and then to the park, and finally, to dinner at the Seaside Steakhouse Restaurant, where they are met by Polly's parents, and her sister Sayaka. Once Polly shows off her new daughter Aiko, and introduces her parents and sister to the Road Rovers, she gets some wonderful gifts for her new daughter, and Polly's father tells Speedy that he's always welcome in the Esther household. After dinner and dessert, the Rovers head for home, but not before inviting the Pizza Cats to come and visit them sometime. **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not claim any rights whatsoever to Road Rovers or Samurai Pizza Cats, or to any of the characters associated with either series. Road Rovers is a registered trademark of Warner Brothers, and Samurai Pizza Cats is a registered trademark of Saban. All original characters are products of my imagination. The song that Hunter and the others sing for the Pizza Cats, prior to leaving, is called 'Farewell to You', by White Lion.**

**Chapter Seven: A Fond Farewell**

When the sun came up over the horizon, signalling the beginning of the new day, the Rovers awoke early, since they knew that they had a lot to do. They packed up their suitcases, and then got set to head out on the town with the Pizza Cats, since their friends were treating them to a final day of sightseeing, before they had to return home. Hunter called home, and said, "Hi, mom. We're all doing fine here. We stopped Big Cheese and Storm, as I'm sure you've heard on the news, and we'll be home tonight. Our female feline friend over here, Polly, she had her baby daughter last night, and her name is Aiko." Starlight sounded overjoyed, when she answered, "Oh…how wonderful! I'd love to meet her and the others, someday." Hunter responded, "I'm sure you will, mom. How are the kids?" Starlight answered, "They're all doing just fine, son. I'm glad to hear that you're alright, and I'll see you when you get home. I love you, son." Hunter replied, "I love you too, mom." Hunter hung up, and said, "Colleen, my mom said that the kids are doing fine, and that she'll be waiting for us when we get back home." Colleen replied, "That's lovely, Huntie. Let's go have breakfast, and then we can head out." Hunter took his wife's hand in his, and they headed downstairs. Blitz and Sam joined them, as did Exile and Kasha. Shag was already downstairs, as was Muzzle. Polly was sitting down in a chair, with Speedy massaging her shoulders, as she fed Aiko a bottle. Good Bird and Carla were watching the morning news, and Guido and Lucille were secretly talking with Polly's parents on Guido's cell phone. Guido had decided to throw a combination farewell party for the Rovers, and a welcome party for Aiko tonight, at the Seaside Steakhouse, and thought that it wouldn't be complete, without inviting Mr. and Mrs. Esther, along with Polly's younger sister, Sayaka. Guido said, "Yes, that's right, Mrs. Esther. Tonight, at 7:00pm, Seaside Steakhouse." Mrs. Esther replied, "We'll be there, Guido, and I can't wait to meet my new granddaughter!" Guido hung up, as did Mrs. Esther on the other end. She said to her husband, "Oh…Akira…this is wonderful! Our daughter's given us such a wonderful gift, and from the picture Speedy sent us last night, Aiko's so beautiful…a wonderful granddaughter!" Polly's father replied, "Yes, she certainly is, Tane. Our daughter's done the Esther family proud." Sayaka came in, and she said, "I just can't wait to meet my little niece Aiko. Polly's so lucky, to have a wonderful, kind, and brave husband like Speedy." Tane, Polly's mother, suddenly got an idea. She said, "Why don't we gather up all of Polly and Sayaka's baby toys, put them in a box, and then give them as a gift to Aiko, along with these pajamas I bought for her last night?" Sayaka replied, "Mom…that's a wonderful idea. I'll help." Within three hours, the two female cats had gathered up all of the baby toys and books from the ones that had so amused both Polly and Sayaka, when they were only kittens.

Meanwhile, the Rovers and Pizza Cats had finished up their breakfasts, and were now on their way to the mall. On the way there, Colleen spotted a pair of thugs trying to steal an old lady's purse, so she called out, **"HEY, YOU TWO…LEAVE HER ALONE, BEFORE I COME OVER THERE AND KICK YOU BOTH ACROSS TOKYO BAY!!!"** The taller of the two thugs, carrying a knife, said, "Come on…little lady, make me leave her alone. I'm not in the habit of being afraid of girl scouts." Colleen's eyes narrowed, and Hunter said, "Oh boy…you shouldn't have called her that…" Colleen charged towards the two thugs, and executed a spinning flip over the taller one, as he tried to swing his knife at her. She landed behind him, yanked his arm back, and then bent his wrist until it snapped, upon which, she kicked the knife away. She then knocked the first goon out with a roundhouse kick to the head, to the yell of, **"HIYA!!! ABIGAIL VAN BUREN!!!" **The goon went flying into a trash can, and Colleen then turned to face the other one, who came at her with a length of chain, intending to choke her. She chopped the chain in half, and then kicked him in the crotch. He went down, and she put him down for the count with a sleeperhold. Hunter called for the guards, and they came and took the thugs to the Palace, so that Princess Vi could sentence them. The old woman said, "Dear…thank you so much…how can I thank you?" Colleen smiled, and replied, "No thanks needed, miss. I'm just doin' my job." The woman said, "I'll never forget your selflessness…have a good day, and thank you again." Colleen helped the old woman across the street, and then returned to Hunter's side. He said, "Wow…you were awesome, Colleen! You definitely are a wonderful member of the team, and I'm so glad that you and I are together." Colleen smiled, and replied, "Huntie, we'll always be together, forever." Hunter hugged her, and they soon reached the mall. They spent the next few hours shopping, and picking up souveneirs. Hunter got a five hundred piece jigsaw puzzle of the Tokyo Skyline at night, for the twins, and a picture book of Japan's major tourist sites for his mother. He bought a stuffed toy bear for Kayla, and a new sweater for The Master, along with a digital measuring device for Professor Hubert. After that, they donated some money to a charity fund for helping homeless children, and then they headed for the park. Francine met up with Captain Kiryu, and the two of them headed off to take a walk together. Meanwhile, the others went for a swim, and then headed to the local fairgrounds. Guido looked at his watch, and saw that it was getting close to 6:30. He said, "I think we should get a move on, if we're gonna be on time for our reservations at the restaurant." The others followed, not knowing what special surprise Guido and Lucille had planned for their friends. Once they arrived, and were seated, three felines approached Polly, and she recognized them immediately. Rising up, she exclaimed, **"MOM…DAD…SAYAKA!!!"** They hugged one another, and Speedy, who had been considered as part of the family since the day he'd rescued Polly, said, "Nice to see you again, Mr. and Mrs. Esther, and you too, Sayaka." Polly's mother said, "Hello, Speedy. It's nice to see you as well, and I must say that I'm certainly happy to know that Polly's got such a wonderful husband." Polly smiled radiantly, and said, "Mom, Dad, Sayaka…this is our baby daughter, Aiko. Aiko, that's your grandmother, grandfather, and your Auntie Sayaka." Polly gently handed her daughter over to her mother, and both she and Mr. Esther smiled, as they looked at her tiny form. The little kitten yawned, and Sayaka said, "Polly…she's adorable! She looks so much like you! Here…this is for you." Sayaka handed the new pajama set to her sister, and Polly said, "Oh my…this is so lovely…thanks, Sayaka!" The two sisters hugged one another, and Mr. Esther said, "We also brought your old baby toys and books, Polly. Sayaka added her own as well, so Aiko should have plenty to play with. Everything still works, so don't worry." Polly smiled, and hugged her father. After that, they all sat down to eat. After they finished dinner, and had dessert, they headed back to the Pizza Restaurant. Hunter and the other Rovers bid a fond farewell to their friends from Japan, and Hunter said, "Hey…since you guys played host this time, why don't you drop by next time. We'll show you around our hometown." Speedy and the others all smiled, and Guido summed it up with, "You can count on us visiting, Hunter. You guys and gals have a safe flight home, and thanks for everything." Hunter said, "Before we leave, we'd all like to sing a song for you, called 'Farewell to You', by White Lion." Hunter cued up the song on his Stereo, and the others joined him.

'_Well it's time to say goodbye my friend  
I'm glad you stayed until the end  
I hope that you've enjoyed the time we spent  
Though I know that i'll be back again  
I don't know just how soon my friend  
Until we meet again just think of me  
I'll think of you _

It was easier to say hello  
Than to say goodbye  
Now the bus is leaving once again  
I bid farewell to you  
Oh oh yeah

I remember all the fun we had  
And all the tears when times were bad  
But you were there when we were down and out  
And I know that I will not forget  
What was written and what was said  
And who was there when we were not on top  
Of the world

It was easier...

Yes it's time to say auf Wiedersehn  
Sayonata and ciao my friend  
You¹ll always have a place within my heart  
And rock will come and rock will go  
The scene will change and time will show  
But still I hope that you'll be there for me  
i'll be there for you

it was easier to say hello...' 

When they finished singing, the Rovers took their bows, as the Pizza Cats, along with Francine, Good Bird, Carla, Lucille, Princess Vi, Al Dente, Capt. Kiryu, and Polly's parents, and her sister, began cheering. Once they'd loaded their stuff onto the Stealth Rover, the heroic canines took off, headed for home. Once the Stealth Rover was out of sight, the Pizza Cats headed inside, and went to bed.

**Next Chapter: The Rovers arrive home, and Hunter hands out the souveneirs that he and the others bought over in Japan. After that, The Master congratulates them for stopping Cheese and Storm, and, over in Little Tokyo, the Pizza Cats and their friends are invited to a special dinner at the home of Polly's parents. Join us next time for Chapter Eight: Home Is Where The Heart Is.**


	8. Home Is Where The Heart Is

****

**Polly's Sweet Surprise**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710**

**Summary:**** With their vacation in Little Tokyo over, the Road Rovers return home, and hand out the souvenirs that they purchased overseas, before heading to bed for the night. Meanwhile, over in Little Tokyo, the Pizza Cats and their friends head over to Polly's parents' home, for a special dinner, which is their way of thanking both Speedy and Polly, for their lovely new family member, Aiko. Let's join our heroes now, as they return to the ones they love.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not claim any rights whatsoever to either Road Rovers, or to Samurai Pizza Cats, or to any of the characters associated with either series. Road Rovers is a registered trademark of Warner Brothers, and Samurai Pizza Cats is a registered trademark of Saban. All original characters are products of my imagination.**

**Song list for this chapter:**

**Speedy: 'Soul and Inspiration'-Righteous Brothers**

**Polly: 'Breathe'-Faith Hill**

**Hunter: 'Baby, I Love You'-The Ramones**

**Colleen: 'I Only Want To Be With You'-Dusty Springfield**

**Chapter Eight: Home Is Where The Heart Is**

The Stealth Rover made it into New Mexico airspace shortly after 11:30pm, and Hunter activated the radio, once they arrived over the secret entrance to Road Rover Headquarters. He got Professor Hubert on the line, and said, _"Hey, Professor. We're home, and we'd like clearance to land, over."_ Professor Hubert replied, _"Hunter, you're cleared to land. Welcome home."_ Hunter brought the Stealth Rover down, until he lined up with the path projected in front of the landing bay, via the landing beacon. To reduce speed, he dropped the throttle on the engines to about half, and then opened up the airbrakes. Colleen slid the landing gear into position, and, five minutes later, the Stealth Rover touched down nice and easy, and the team came out, slid their helmets off, and Hunter was quickly greeted by his mother, and his children, as were the other Rovers. Professor Hubert said, "So, Hunter…did you have fun out there?" Hunter replied, "Aside from having to deal with Cheese and Storm, it was fun, honestly. In fact, next time we decide to head down there, I think I'll bring my mom and the kids along." Starlight smiled, and said, "Hunter…that's such a wonderful idea…I'd love to see Japan, since I've heard that it's really lovely." Hunter replied, "It is, Mom. By the way, I got this for you." He handed her the book of pictures, with Japan's most famous tourist attractions, and she hugged him, before saying, "Hunter…you have got to be the most wonderful son I could ever hope for. You're thoughtful, kind, and always think of others first, before yourself. I love you." Hunter hugged her, and replied, "I love you too, Mom." Colleen handed her the beautiful blue and white kimono she'd purchased, and Starlight was absolutely thrilled. She tried it on, and Colleen said, "Oh my…it looks great on you, Starlight! I knew when I saw it, that I just had to get it for you." Starlight replied, "Colleen, thank you so much. I've never been happier in my entire life, than I am right now. My family will never be scattered again, and we'll always be together." Hunter, Colleen, Starlight, and the kids, all hugged one another, and then Hunter handed the puzzle to the twins, while Colleen showed Starlight the cute stuffed bear that she'd bought for Kayla. Hunter then handed the digital measuring device to Professor Hubert. He opened it, and said, "Hunter, thank you! You truly are a wonderful friend, and I'm certainly proud to be on the same team as someone that's as generous and kind as you are." The Rovers put their armor and weapons away in the base's armory, and then they all headed upstairs to debrief.

Once the Rovers had all assembled in the Mission Control Center, The Master turned around to face them, and he said, "Rovers, you've done me proud yet again. Even though this was supposed to be a vacation trip, you ended up foiling a plot by both Storm and Cheese, which could have posed a grave threat to the entire world. Once again, Rovers, you've ensured that the world will be able to sleep soundly, at least for now. You're good dogs, Rovers. Good, good dogs." Hunter turned to face his teammates, and said, **"TO THE POWER OF THE PACK!!!"** The other Rovers gave their usual answering cry of, **"AAAHHHRRROOO!!!"** Hunter then handed a package to The Master, and he opened it, to find the sweater that Hunter had purchased for him, while in Little Tokyo. He said, "Hunter…thank you! This is such a wonderful gift." Hunter replied, "You've done so much for all of us, especially for Colleen and I. First, you rescued her and I from certain death, between me almost getting put to sleep, and Colleen being out on the London Streets with no roof over her head. You've given us all a place that we can call home, and, most of all, Colleen and I were able to find one another, and eventually fall in love, thanks to you bringing us all together as Road Rovers." The Master replied, "I understand, Hunter. You truly are the best friend anyone could ask for." Hunter smiled, and then he said, "Master, I think Colleen and I are gonna go to bed now. Goodnight." After they had all said their goodnights, the Rovers headed for their rooms, eager to get some much needed rest. Hunter and Colleen gave Starlight a quick hug, before she headed into her room, and they repeated the process with the twins. Once they made it into their room, Colleen pulled a bottle out of the refrigerator, and fed it to Kayla, before gently rocking her to sleep. She placed Kayla into her crib, tucked her in, and kissed her on the top of her head, before heading into the bathroom with Hunter for a quick shower. Once they came out, Hunter said, "I love you, Colleen, and I want you to know this…no matter what happens, I will always be here for you." Colleen kissed Hunter, with tears of joy in her eyes. She replied, "Huntie…I love you too, and I will always, always love you." Hunter said, "Colleen, I'd like to sing a song for you, called, 'Baby I Love You', by The Ramones." Colleen replied, "Oh Huntie-Wuntie…I love when you sing for me…and I really love that song." Hunter cued the song up, and began to sing it for the one he loved, with all his heart and soul.

_'Have I ever told you  
How good it feels to hold you  
It isn't easy to explain_

_And though I'm really tryin'  
I think I may start cryin'  
My heart can't wait another day_

_When you kiss me I just gotta  
Kiss me I just gotta_  
_Kiss me I just gotta say:_

_Baby, I love you  
Come on baby  
Baby, I love you  
Baby I love, I love only you_

_I can't live without you  
I love everything about you  
I can't help it if I feel this way_

_Oh I'm so glad I found you  
I want my arms around you  
I love to hear you call my name_

_Oh tell me that you feel  
Tell me that you feel  
Tell me that you feel the same_

_Baby, I love you  
Come on baby  
baby, I love you  
Baby I love, I love only you.'_

Once Hunter finished, Colleen had tears in her eyes again, as she pulled her beloved husband against her body. She said, "Huntie…that had to be one of the most beautiful songs I've ever heard you sing for me." He replied, "As much as I love you, Colleen, there are no words that can express the depth of my love for you." She kissed him, and said, "Huntie, I'd like to sing a song of my own for you now, called, 'I Only Want To Be With You', by Dusty Springfield." Colleen had the song memorized, so she began to fill the air with her angelic voice.

_'I Don't know what it is that makes me love you so  
I only know I never want to let you go  
'cause you've started something  
Oh, can't you see?  
That ever since we met  
You've had a hold on me  
It happens to be true  
I only want to be with you_

_It doesn't matter where you go or what you do  
I want to spend each moment of the day with you  
Oh, look what has happened with just one kiss  
I never knew that I could be in love like this  
It's crazy but it's true  
I only want to be with you_

_You stopped and smiled at me  
And asked if I'd care to dance  
I fell into your open arms  
And I didn't stand a chance  
Now listen honey_

_I just want to be beside you everywhere  
As long as we're together, honey, I don't care  
'cause you've started something  
Oh, can't you see?  
That ever since we met  
You've had a hold on me  
No matter what you do  
I only want to be with you_

_Oh, oh, you stopped and you smiled at me  
And asked if I'd care to dance  
I fell into your open arms  
And I didn't stand a chance  
Now hear me tell you  
I just want to be beside you everywhere  
As long as we're together, honey, I don't care  
'cause you've started something_  
_Oh, can't you see?  
That ever since we met  
You've had a hold on me  
No matter what you do  
I only want to be with you  
I said no matter, no matter what you do  
I only want to be with you'_

Hunter embraced Colleen once she was finished, and he said, "Colleen…no matter how many times I hear your lovely voice, I love it more and more each time, just like I do with you." They climbed into their bed, and Colleen said, "I love you, Huntie-Wuntie." Hunter's lips met Colleen's in a deep, searing kiss, and, after they finally broke apart for air, Hunter replied, "I love you too, Colleen…and I will never stop loving you." They kissed again, before curling up and falling asleep. Blitz and Samantha took a long, warm shower, before they fell asleep, as did Exile and Kasha. They all knew that they would always be together, no matter what.

**Meanwhile, in Little Tokyo…**

Speedy and Polly were up in their bedroom, getting themselves ready to head over to Polly's parents' house. Earlier, Mrs. Esther had called them, and she had decided to throw a dinner party, both as their way of thanking Speedy for being such a wonderful friend and husband to their daughter, and to welcome Aiko into the family. Speedy was overjoyed, and he knew that he would always be welcome in the Esther household. Speedy had gone over there every year to spend the holidays with them, ever since he and Polly had met. After his parents had died, Speedy had received so much kindness from Polly's parents, that he'd come to think of them as his adoptive parents. Polly, in the meantime, was just finishing giving Aiko a bottle, and putting a little red baby kimono on her. Speedy looked over, and said, "Wow…Polly, that evening dress looks great on you, and Aiko looks great too." Polly crossed the room, and kissed Speedy lightly. As they headed out, Francine came out of her room, clad in her green and silver evening gown. Captain Kiryu had the night off tonight, so he'd decided to accompany them. He was wearing a deep blue evening jacket, with matching pants. Speedy had a white and blue suit on, and Guido soon joined them, along with Lucille. Guido was wearing blue and silver, while Lucille had a yellow and white dress. Good Bird was wearing a green and white evening suit, and Carla was clad in a lovely red and pink dress, with white trim. Polly called her parents to let them know that she and her friends were on their way, and then they headed out.

After a twenty-minute ride, courtesy of the limo which Princess Vi had provided, the Cats and their friends arrived at the Esther household, and Good Bird said, "Wow…Polly, your folks sure do have a nice place." She smiled, and replied, "Thanks, Good Bird. Come on, they're waiting for us." Heading up to the door, Polly knocked gently, and Sayaka opened up. She and her older sister exchanged hugs, and then she allowed the guests of honor inside. Polly's mother came out of the kitchen, and her father came out of the den. Mrs. Esther said, "Polly, you look so lovely in your evening dress, and Speedy is dressed like the perfect gentleman!" Both Speedy and Polly blushed, and Mr. Esther said, "Speedy, I'd like to have a quick talk with you." Speedy excused himself, and walked with Mr. Esther into the den. He asked, "Mr. Esther, what is it that you wanted to see me about?" Mr. Esther replied, "I know that you've been without a real family for a long time, at least…you were before marrying my daughter Polly. Tane and I were talking last night, about how you and Polly have practically grown up together, ever since you saved her all those years ago. I just want to say this. Speedy, welcome to the family." Speedy took Mr. Esther's hand, and shook it heartily. Polly came in, and Speedy told her about the conversation that he'd just had with her father. Polly smiled, and hugged her father happily. Minutes later, Polly's mother called out, **"DINNER TIME!!!"**

Once everyone had made their way into the dining room, Speedy and the others were amazed at how much food there was on the table. There was Ramen, Jiaozi, Nikuman, chicken and beef teriyaki, and, of course, sushi. Everyone took some of everything, thanked their hosts for the meal, and then sat down. Carla said, "Polly, your mom really is a great cook, and she's a wonderful lady too." Polly swallowed one of her Jiaozi, and then she replied, "Thanks, Carla." As they ate dinner, they all chatted with one another about the Cats' latest adventure, and Sayaka said, "That Sundance creep really had no right at all, to say all those mean things about you, Speedy. You are a wonderful, brave, honest, and kindhearted cat, and I'm glad he ended up getting what he deserved." Speedy replied, "Thanks, Sayaka."

After dinner was finished, Polly's mother headed back out into the kitchen, and brought in the cake that she'd made. It had white and red frosting on it, and, written in red and blue icing on the top, was 'To Speedy, Polly, and Aiko…A true family.' Speedy's eyes teared up at the sight of it, and Mr. Esther said, "Speedy, Polly…would you two please do the honor of cutting the cake?" Speedy accepted the knife from Mr. Esther, and sliced the first piece, sliding it onto Polly's plate. Polly then cut a slice for him, and they passed the knife back and forth, until they'd finished cutting a piece for everyone. Polly was about to feed Aiko a bottle, when her mother said, "Polly…go enjoy your cake. I'll take care of my granddaughter." Polly smiled, and gently slid Aiko into her mother's arms, before handing her the bottle. As Mrs. Esther gently handled Aiko, her husband said, "Tane…you're so wonderful with children, it's no wonder Aiko is so calm and peaceful around you." She replied, "Well, I had a lot of experience with raising Polly and Sayaka, so taking care of my oldest daughter's kitten isn't a problem, Akira." Once Aiko finished her bottle, Mrs. Esther hummed the same lullabye that she'd used for both Polly and Sayaka, when they were kittens, and Aiko was soon fast asleep. Sayaka took the adorable little girl, and placed her back in her travel seat. Speedy said, "Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Esther, and Sayaka…for dinner, for allowing myself and my friends to spend a wonderful evening with you, and, for welcoming Aiko and I into your wonderful family. It's getting late, so we're going to head home now. Thank you again, and we'll see you soon." Polly hugged her parents, and her sister, and then she headed outside with Speedy, while Guido held the door. Lucille had done her best to hold in her excitement, and it finally burst. Guido took her away from the houses, and her missiles fired off, one of them going a rather long distance.

**Prisoners' Island…**

Cheese and Storm were in the middle of bickering about something, Sundance was making snide remarks about Speedy, and thinking about how he'd get his revenge on him, and Jerry was waiting for Cheese to lose his temper and blast Storm across the island, when suddenly, they heard a whistling sound from above, like a bomb falling. Jerry looked up, and said, "What the…oh no…" Lucille's wayward missile fell right on top of them, and they all got blasted. Cheese screamed, **"NOT AGAIN!!! I'M NOT EVEN SAFE FROM THAT MISSILE-PACKING BIRDBRAIN ON PRISONERS' ISLAND!!! TO MAKE MATTERS WORSE, I'M STUCK HERE WITH NO MONEY, A BUNCH OF IDIOTS, AND I CAN'T EVEN GET CABLE!!! AAARRRGGGHHH!!!"** He blew up, and Jerry got blasted into a tree, Sundance went flying into the water, and Storm got buried in the sand. Cheese said, "My mother told me I'd have days like this…" He fell over, and for now, all was quiet.

**Little Tokyo, back at Pizza Cat HQ…**

Francine said goodnight to Captain Kiryu, before he headed back home. Good Bird and Carla headed to their home, and Guido headed upstairs with Lucille. The two of them took a quick shower, and were asleep in minutes. Francine took a bubble bath, and she soon fell asleep as well. Speedy headed upstairs, right alongside Polly, who was cradling the still-sleeping Aiko. Polly tucked her daughter into her crib, and kissed her goodnight. Speedy said, "I sure had fun tonight, Kitten. Your parents are really great, and I'm so glad that I've been adopted as part of the family." Polly hugged him, and replied, "Speedy, I knew it'd happen. Ever since the day you saved me from those rotten bullies, and then gave me my flute, I've never wanted to spend a day apart from you. My parents realized that, and so they were just waiting until we married, to officially accept you into the family, even though my parents already considered you to practically be their son." Speedy kissed his lovely wife, and said, "I love you, Polly." She replied, "I love you too, Speedy." Pulling away from her, Speedy said, "Polly, I'd like to sing this song for you, called, 'Soul and Inspiration', by The Righteous Brothers. Polly replied, "Oh Speedy…that song's always held a special place in my heart, and hearing it from the one I love, will make it even better." Speedy placed his Righteous Brothers CD into the stereo, and cued up the song.

_'Girl, I can't let you do this  
Let you walk away  
Girl, how can I live through this  
when you're all I wake up for each day baby?_

_You're my soul and my heart's inspiration  
You're all I've got to get me by  
You're my soul and my heart's inspiration  
Without you baby, what good am I?_

_I never had much goin'  
But at least I had you  
How can you walk out knowin',  
I ain't got nothin' left if you do baby?_

_You're my soul and my heart's inspiration  
You're all I've got to get me by  
You're my soul and my heart's inspiration  
Without you baby, what good am I, oh what good am I?_

_[Spoken: Baby, I can't make it withoutcha.  
And I'm, I'm tellin' ya honey,  
you're my reason, for laughin', for cryin', for livin', and for dyin'._

_Baby, I can't make it without you  
Please, I'm begging you baby  
If you go it will kill me  
I swear it, Dear, my love can't bear it_

_You're my soul and my heart's inspiration  
You're all I've got to get me by  
You're my soul and my heart's inspiration  
Without you baby, what good am I, what good am I?_

_Mm-mm-mm Mm-mm-mm  
Mm-mm-mm'_

Polly had tears in her eyes once Speedy was finished, and she said, "Oh Speedy…you're such a wonderful cat, just like my sister said. I love you, and I always will, no matter what Sundance thinks about you, or anyone else…it doesn't matter. You'll always have my love, Speedy." He kissed her, and replied, "You'll always have my love too, Polly." She said, "Speedy, I'd like to sing one of my favorite songs now. It's called 'Breathe, by Faith Hill. Polly slid in the CD, and cued up the song.

_'I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way  
I watch the sunlight dance across your face  
And I've never been this swept away  
All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze  
When I'm lying wrapped in your arms  
The whole world just fades away  
The only thing I hear is the beating of your heart_

_Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be?  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe..._

_In a way I know my heart is waking up  
As all the walls come tumbling down  
Closer than I've ever felt before  
And I know and you know there's no need for words right now_

_Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
And suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be?  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe..._

_Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be?  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe..._

_I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way'_

After Polly finished singing, Speedy pulled her into his arms again, and said, "Wow…Polly, I can't even dream of a life without you in it. I'll be with you forever, until the end of time, my sweet Pollyanna." They kissed, long and deep, and then headed in to brush their teeth, before climbing into bed. Polly said, "Goodnight, Speedy. I love you." He wrapped his arms gently around her shoulders, and she placed one hand on his chest, and the other one on the side of his face. Speedy said, "Goodnight, Polly…I love you, my lovely Kitten." Moments later, Speedy was fast asleep, as was Polly. They both knew that whatever challenges life threw at them, they would face them together, and that their love would always see them through any hardship.

**The End.**_  
_


End file.
